


Can't Run Away

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Restraints, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master doesn’t like how you were looking at the Doctor.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Can't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me posting a second fic this week! It’s another thing inspired by an old anon to @queerconfusionthings

Some of the most interesting schemes you got to be involved with when traveling with the Master were the ones where the Doctor showed up to stop the two of you. The Master on his own was a force of chaos, he fed off of the panic he could cause. Full of almost boundless energy, barely ever staying still. That energy got even stronger when the Doctor was there. She brought with her an even more intense energy. One that you could practically feel in the air. Things got bigger and better when the Doctor was there to taunt.

She served as an audience that would fully understand what was going on without the need for explanation. Instantly horrified by your actions. Always challenging the two of you to keep things on track or adapt as she worked to stop the Master.

As such you were normally excited when the Doctor showed up. It meant fun, and energy, and a challenge. But not this time. Not when the Master had just finished setting up. He hadn’t even had time to explain the plan to you! How were you supposed to help the Master if you had no idea what was happening?

Ah, right. You could always just listen to the Doctor’s ramblings. She was currently explaining to her companions what was going on. Honestly, you needed this briefing more than they did. Not that they were really paying attention. She kept looking towards you as she realized that you were the only one being fully attentive. Well, that wasn’t fair to her companions- they were trying to understand. They just looked completely lost anyway, asking each other questions to try and catch up. It could be hard to pay attention when something was beyond your understanding. You had to wonder why she didn’t travel with people who were trained scientists…

You personally were captivated by every word, every gesture. The Master had outdone himself, the plan was brilliant. You couldn’t stop the awe that shone in your eyes. You couldn’t wait to help the Master put the Doctor in her place. An eager smile filled your face. She hadn’t even realized the part of the plan that was going to trap her! Too focused on her explanation of the operation as a whole.

You were so focused on the Doctor’s oblivious explanation that you didn’t notice the Master moving. That is until your whole world abruptly shifted. You let out a squeak as your view of the Doctor shifted into a view of the Master’s back. Wide-eyed you threw your head up so that you didn’t hit it against him. You were bewildered. Why had he just thrown you over his shoulder?

Looking to the Doctor for her reaction to his actions you could see her pursed lips. Okay. She was just as confused by his actions as you were. Nothing from her explanation gave a reason for the Master to take you away from the action. You gave her a small shrug, well as close to one as you could give while thrown over the Master’s shoulder like this. Who knows what the Master was trying to accomplish by separating you from the Doctor. You would ask once away from her and her curiosity, just in case it was part of the Master’s plan that she hadn’t realized.

The Master kept his fast pace away from the Doctor and her “fam” until you were in his TARDIS. He didn’t really slow down once in the TARDIS, but it did feel like he was moving less urgently. Less concerned with getting as far away as possible from them. You were carried all the way to a bedroom before he let you down. You waited until he had placed you onto the bed and you could look into his eyes to question his dramatic actions.

“So… why did you carry me back here?”

“You’re staying here.”

“No, I’m not! At least not without a reason!”

You didn’t want to miss a moment of the action. 

“I don’t like how you were looking at the Doctor. You! Are! Mine!” he fiercely enunciated each word.

He looked truly upset over this. Your eyes softened as you looked at him. That wouldn’t do. You moved to cup his face, to ground him away from his worries. He tilted his head further into your hand. You could feel his stubble poking into your skin. He was so touch-starved; always moving into your touch, chasing your affection. You were determined to provide him with enough affection that over time he would lose his touch-starved desperation. Not that you would ever get tired of his clear desire for your touch. 

“I wouldn’t leave you for her, ever,” you reassured him.

His one hand came up to hold yours in place against his face. Rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of your hand.

“You didn’t see the way she was looking at you, she might not give you a choice.“

"Well, then I’d fight my way back to you.”

The Master awkwardly intertwined his fingers with yours while your hand was still against his face. As he pulled your hand away his fingers dug into your palm. You bent your fingers, covering his with your own to strengthen the strange connection.

“I refuse to give her the opportunity to take you from me,” he growled.

His growl always served to turn you on- which at times was very inconvenient. This time however you there was no one around to make you self conscious. You were already in bed too. It was a convenient time to let your body respond to his growly voice. In one fluid movement, he took your intertwined hands and he cuffed you to the bed.

“Do you just keep handcuffs attached to the posters of this bed?”

Amusement colored your voice. Looks like something would be done about your arousal. Nice.

“Yes, I find it can be very convenient.” 

You didn’t struggle against him. In fact, you made sure to move your body to where he needed it to be in order for him to cuff you spread eagle on the bed. While you knew you were his beyond any doubt, the Master seemed to need reassurance. If this is how he wanted to reassure himself that you were willingly his you would gladly submit. 

As he cuffed your other arm his hand trailed along your pulse point. Nails gently scratching across your skin. Goosebumps rose on your arms with his sensual attention.

Once your arms were both secure he moved onto your legs. He took your shoes and socks off with care. Dropping them to the floor once they were off your feet. Both of you hated having shoes on when in bed, it caused such a mess at times.

You struggled not to kick him as he dragged his nails down the soles of your feet. It tickled. He gave a small chuckle at how tense you were in your efforts not to kick him in the face. The gentle click of the cuffs as he finished securing you did something wonderful to you. You had no idea what to refer to it as but it was a nice feeling that filled your whole body. All of your nerves coming alive in anticipation.

“Nothing too tight? Too loose?”

You pulled at the cuffs one at a time to test that they were comfortable. His eyes followed the movement of each one intently.

“Secure and comfortable enough,” was your response to his questions.

You always loved it when he was possessive. He made sure that you were a puddle underneath him when he was done with you. Being cuffed spread eagle on the bed beneath him was really adding to your growing arousal. 

“Comfortable enough? You might be here for a few hours love. Will you be comfortable for that long?”

Oh. Oh! That was a very nice thought. A shame to abandon his plan, it was a really good one this time. But spending a few hours beneath him was definitely worth the loss to you.

“Yes, I’ll be comfortable for that long Master,” your voice was longing as you drew out his name.

“Good. I’ll be back once I’m done dealing with the Doctor. I’ll let you go once she is far enough away that there is no chance of her taking you from me.”

“Wait. What?”

Your protests were ignored by the Master. He left immediately after telling you his intentions. Great! You had thought that he was going to be possessive and have sex with you to remind himself that you were his. Not leave you alone while he completed his latest plan. You should have realized that nothing was going to happen. You were still fully clothed! Curse your horny mind for not realizing that important fact. It would have been a bit hard to have sex when your clothes couldn’t be taken off. So the handcuffs were not for sex this time. Instead, the handcuffs were to keep you from -literally- running away.

It was not fair. The Master gets you turned on and then leaves. With no intention of doing anything when he gets back. You pouted but stopped when you realized that it was pointless. He wasn’t here to pout at! What were you supposed to do for the literal hours you were going to be stuck here? Handcuffed to a bed with nothing to entertain yourself with. He could have at least given you something to do. 

You stared up at the ceiling. It was blank, solid white. Well, guess you weren’t going to count panels or make patterns to keep yourself busy. Looking around as best as you could nothing in the room caught your attention. So you returned your attention to blankly staring at the ceiling. Not like there was anything else to do. Besides, at least staring at the ceiling wouldn’t hurt your neck.

You must have eventually fallen asleep. The next thing you knew you were startling awake when the Master opened the door. He shuffled over to the bed, looking down at you with a tired expression.

“Oof,” all of your breath left you as he flopped down on top of you.

His whole body relaxed into yours. His head pressing against your chest to hear your heartbeat. You would have moved to hold him, if you could move your arms that is.

“I take it that it didn’t go as planned?”

“No. Also wasn’t as much fun without you there,” he seemed to be hesitant to add something. 

You couldn’t move to reassure him but you tried to project a feeling of comfort. He was safe with you. You wouldn’t judge him when he was uncertain and vulnerable like this. No matter how strange the request. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. If it was truly bizarre request you would probably question it in your head. But you wouldn’t hurt him by questioning him out loud.

“Would you run your hand through my hair?” He asked in a quiet, vulnerable voice. 

If the room hadn’t been completely silent you didn’t think you would have heard him ask.

“Of course. You just need to uncuff my hands so I can reach.”

“Oh right.”

“Did you forget you tied me spread eagle to the bed!" 

He didn’t bother answering that. Making quick work of freeing your hands. You took a moment to rotate your wrists once freed. You almost couldn’t believe he forgot that he had cuffed you to the bed.

Your hand hesitated just above his hair. You had to ask,” Aren’t you going to free my legs as well?“

"No.”

His voice was firm, nothing would change his mind anytime soon on this.

“No?” You asked incredulously.

At the very least he could give you an explanation for his refusal.

“You can’t run away if you can’t move your legs.”

His grip on you tightened. As if he was afraid that even with your legs cuffed to the bed you would find a way to flee.

You sighed and started to run your hand through his hair. It was soft, you wish he would tell you what he used in it. All of your attempts to find out in the past had failed.

“I’m not going to run away,” you reassured him. “You’ll have to untie me eventually, but if it makes you feel better I won’t complain right now.”

He nuzzled into you, as if he needed to touch as much of you as he could to be sure you didn’t disappear. You simply keep up your attention to threading your hand through his hair. After a few minutes he spoke again in that quiet voice that you almost couldn’t hear.

“Thanks.”


End file.
